


His Inspiration

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Love Confessions, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hakkai involved, it figures that housework would move their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



> Valentine's Day flash fic/gift fic. Prompt: Hakkai/Gojyo, "scent." No beta.

  
  
_Happy Valentine's Day!_   


Gojyo was enjoying his after-breakfast cigarette on the front porch. The sun was shining and there was a faint breeze. Gojyo had lived with Hakkai long enough to know what that meant.

Sure enough, his chill session was interrupted the next minute. "Gojyo, could you strip the bed linens and gather up the dirty laundry?" called Hakkai from the kitchen.

"OK, soon as I finish my smoke." Gojyo played fair: he didn't do anything to slow down his smoke break. Getting the wash together was an easy enough chore, unlike some of the things Hakkai thought up.

About five minutes later, he wandered back into the house, earning a sunny smile from Hakkai, who had taken everything off the pantry shelves and was wiping them down. Yeah, thought Gojyo, there's a perfect example: he could have _me_ scrubbing the shelves.

Gathering up the laundry was a lot easier then it would have been back when he lived alone, even though there were two people's clothes, towels, and bedding to worry about. Hakkai picked up most of what Gojyo left around and put it into the laundry basket throughout the day. So it was just a matter of taking his own sheets out of the box under the old sofa, pulling the towels and washrags out of the bathroom, and then stripping the linens from Hakkai's bed. There were a couple of socks on the floor too (Gojyo's fault, he had to admit it) and mysteriously, a pair of Hakkai's boxers behind the bedside table. It was such an unlikely place to find them that Gojyo wondered whether they were actually clean ones. There was one easy way to find out. He held them up to his face and sniffed them.

There was a faint but recognizable smell of Hakkai. And it made him feel all goofy, somehow: calm and happy, and yet weirdly giddy all at the same time … and horny. Yeah. That too.

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo whirled around and tossed the boxers into the laundry basket. But it was too late. Hakkai had seen him.

"Why are you making that face?" asked Hakkai. "Did they smell that badly?"

"Um, no. I was just thinkin ' … ." 

"What?"

Oh, the hell with it. So what if their "relationship" consisted mainly of the occasional sleepy mutual grope on nights when Gojyo's luck hadn't been too great back in town? "I was thinkin' it's a shame I just took the sheets off the bed."

"Because … ?"

Oh shit. _C'mon, don't make me say it … ._ Gojyo ran one hand through his hair and shifted on his feet, feeling like a school boy caught looking into the girls' bathroom. Hakkai looked at him sharply, and Gojyo flushed. Hakkai smiled.

And grabbed him and dragged him to the bed. They teetered on the edge for a moment and then fell over onto the undressed mattress. It was probably not an accident that Hakkai wound up on top.

"I asked you a question," said Hakkai, breathlessly. And yeah, if that little whiff of Hakkai had made Gojyo a little wired, it was nothing compared with having a real, live, solid — and hard — Hakkai right in his face and on top of him. In broad daylight. Who would have guessed Hakkai would go for that?

"Yeah, well," said Gojyo, and ground up against him. "There's your answer."

"Hmmm," said Hakkai, and there was no more talking.

Photo from Nina Matthews Photography under Creative Commons on Flickr

 


End file.
